Controlling multiple thermostats can be streamlined by thermostat grouping. However, current web-based systems that allow grouping of multiple thermostats are difficult to operate and are not user friendly. Additionally, in systems that allow grouping, it is cumbersome to edit thermostat groups or move a thermostat from one group to another when desired or required.
This background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.